


Closet Talk

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, I love this ship, M/M, arin is just in it, intimate situation, love these soft boys, razzaryan, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: It's an incredibly hot summer, but the AC is broken at the Grump Space.





	Closet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I love this ship. How have I not written this before??? I love my soft boys and I'll definitely be writing more if people like it as much as I do. Let me know what you guys think, and please leave a comment! Feel free to message me on tumblr or send me a request :)

Barry steps into his bedroom, his hair still dripping from the shower. He checks his phone, hoping to see something other than blistering heat on the forecast. 101 degrees today, with absolutely no cloud cover or even the slightest chance of rain. _Oh boy_ , he thinks, _better break out the tank top and basketball shorts._  He rummages through his dresser, trying to find the least worn out shirt. While there isn’t any sort of dress code at the office, he still likes to look slightly presentable, at the very least. He settles on a light and dark purple striped tank top and a pair of simple black shorts, and grabs his keys, ready to start the day.

 As he walks outside, he feels that familiar rush of heat hit his face, and he stops for a moment to just breathe it in. There’s always a lovely moment of warmth before the heat really starts to kick in, and he always tries to relish it for as long as he can. About 1.5 seconds later, though, he starts to sweat, so he sighs and walks to his car, wishing his air conditioner was already on full blast.

By the time he gets to the office, he’s already covered in a thin layer of sweat. Not dripping or anything, but just enough for him to feel gross. He gets out of his car and sighs yet again, wishing he had taken advantage of the ‘Winter’ months and gone out more. He shakes his head quickly, as if to make those negative thoughts spill out of his brain. He’s got a lot of work ahead of him today, and has no time to waste just standing outside and moping.

As soon as he walks in the doors, he’s hit by a rush of cold air. Not _cool_  air, not a comfortable 75 degrees, but a sheer cold gust of ice that hits his skin and gives him goosebumps immediately. He rubs his arms, trying to warm himself back up again, thinking that it must just _seem_  freezing in here because it’s so hot outside. He goes over to the thermostat and has to do a double take. 50 degrees?! Who in their right mind would - 

“It’s b-broken, dude. It’s either this-s or a hundred and this is what we agreed on.”

Barry turns around, expecting to see Arin, but instead he’s greeted by a thick white blanket that has the approximate shape of Arin. He looks down and sees a pair of faux fur lined boots, and he can’t help but cock an eyebrow. Blanket Arin must have noticed, because he shifts his weight back and worth, as if he’s a kid that’s embarrassed.

“Before you ask, yes these are Suzy’s and yes they are very fluffy and cozy. I’m gonna go record with Dan and try not to freeze my nips off. Oh, uh, Ryan had an editing question for you, by the way. He’s in the kitchen I think.”

Barry nods and walks towards the kitchen, hoping that a nice conversation with Ryan will help warm him up. He wishes he hadn’t taken that cardigan out of his car, but he figured he wouldn’t need it for awhile. Hopefully someone can come out and fix the stupid AC soon.

After trekking through the frozen tundra of the Grump Space, he finally makes it to the kitchen. _I wonder what kind of make-shift Winter Wonderland outfit Ryan has on. Maybe he’s just as unprepared as I am_. He looks around the kitchen, but can’t seem to find Ryan anywhere. He peeks around the various corners, trying to see where in the world he could be. 

“Ryan? You hiding or something, buddy?”

He hears some muffled shuffling coming from a small closet near the kitchen, followed by the sound of cans falling and something that sounds like cursing. He goes to investigate, and lo and behold, there’s Ryan in the closet, holding a blanket and a laptop. He has his back turned, so Barry taps him on the shoulder. Ryan jumps a little, making a sound that a guy his age shouldn’t be able to make.

“Jesus, Barry. You scared the crap outta me. Now I know how this looks...well actually I don’t, but I was just trying to find a comfy warm spot to do some work, and I thought maybe this pantry would work...don’t judge me, dude.”

Barry holds back a laugh, barely. Instead of making some kind of joke, he gets inside the closet with Ryan. There isn’t much space, or light, but he can tell that Ryan is surprised. Barry can finally feel his fingertips again as Ryan’s body heat starts to warm him up. Ryan is actually _very_  warm, and Barry can’t help but gently place his hands on his chest. The flood of heat feels like hot water coursing through his veins, and he can’t help but make a...certain sound that some might consider to be a ‘moan’. If there was a little more light, he would have seen Ryan’s face get approximately seven shades redder. He suddenly realizes how awkward he must be making Ryan feel, so he removes his hands and puts them in the air, as if the police just showed up. After a moment of awkward silence, Ryan reaches out and grabs Barry’s hands, placing them back on his chest.

“It’s ok, Bar. It’s cold as fuck out there and a little intimacy never killed anyone. Not that this is us being intimate or anything, I mean, uh...fuck. I just mean that it’s alright.”

Barry just nods, not wanting to embarrass himself or Ryan anymore. They stand there for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s heat and company, before Ryan cuts through the silence.

“Oh, uh...can you help me with this editing thing, by the way?”


End file.
